


no one knows what it’s like (you and me, you and i)

by infinitely_merthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitely_merthur/pseuds/infinitely_merthur
Summary: arthur is the bright calm sky.merlin is the dark chaotic night.“you are so exquisite,” he whispers in his ear, making the other shudder. “so, so exquisite.”“i know,” arthur agrees. “that’s why we don’t match.”





	no one knows what it’s like (you and me, you and i)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in my notes and didn’t bother capitalizing anything.
> 
> hope you like it!

it is the stars duty to light up the night. they work like lamps; they light up your way so you are not blind while walking through the pitch black world. the stars keep the inky, dreadful void bright. they are what chases away the evil lurking behind you, wanting to terrorize you; yet still, they are not enough to keep you safe from the monsters. though, you could be wrong, because the night wants to be your friend. it wants to play hide-and-seek as you search for what is in front of you, and it makes your task difficult because your eyes are not made to see in such darkness. the night carries a smirk on its face; it likes being the hunter in the game and it is only in those rare occasions it becomes the prey. still, the game is on. everyone has mixed feelings about the disastrous time. it is hard to decide whether it wants to keep you company or play wicked games with you and therefore, you are unsure of it.

for day, on the other hand, everyone knows what their exact opinion is. the day chases away the villain. it holds your hand and guides you to a better world. it shines on you with the brightest smile and you feel light––happy. like a little kid you feel giggly and safe because you know no harm will come to you. the day does not play games with you unlike the night. it’s bright for your eyes because instead of the stars, the sun is shining on you, so you do not need to struggle in order to see. it prefers to play light games with you so you do not feel the need to fight through it. everyone likes day because it makes you happy. it makes you feel small and everything that is the total opposite of night.

so what happens when these two mix? what happens when they don’t want to be separated? what happens when they are tangled up with each other?

merlin and arthur had no care. they were all that mattered to each other. when arthur pressed his lips against merlin’s collarbone and heard the raven moan, he only wanted to stay there, in that moment, with him. when merlin let arthur nibble on his ear because it felt so, so good, he could not imagine a world without him. the world was falling apart yet they only wanted each other.

the night should never mix with day. if it does, it will have no control and no sense of organization. the night could be losing its stars and merlin would still not leave from the hold of arthur’s strong arms. the day could be turning grey and arthur would not move from merlin’s body. they were inseparable in the worst possible way.

merlin was playing with arthur’s hair while placing soft kisses on to his neck. he allowed himself to move down a bit, smiling as beautiful songs left arthur’s lips. merlin’s hands trailed down arthur’s body, leaving a lingering sense of burning on the lion’s skin. the raven was chaotic and so were his movements, doing everything in his power to hear the lion roar; he––the lion––was completely under merlin’s control. he was intoxicated by his ravishing lips and beautiful eyes and scrumptious figure. he was melting at the feeling of merlin’s hands all over his body; so when the raven whispered “arthur, arthur, arthur,” the lion could not suppress the sounds escaping his mouth.

disruption and tranquility were never thought to be the perfect match. perhaps they are; perhaps they are not. it’s debatable. so when the day asks for help, the night pretends not to hear. when the night wants to play, the day will tell it to play with the stars, for the day is too busy helping the citizens with their job. they are rivals and yet they are so fond of each other, it is impossible to imagine one without the other.

so when arthur is shining bright with the sun, he brings merlin along with him even if gloom follows the raven. he holds his hand and kisses the stars on his lips. the sun does not comment even if it does not understand; it knows the lion and the raven will realize the lie they are living.

oh, how wrong the sun was.

when merlin and arthur’s bodies were tangled together and you could not tell if they were an individual or a whole, arthur tried to open his mouth to reason with merlin.

“shh,” merlin shushed him with pressing a firm kiss on his lips. “don’t.”

arthur tried to object, tried to make merlin see the logical side to all this.

“i know,” merlin said. “you are everything that is right with this world and i am the wrong, but god, i want this. and i know you do, too. don’t you?”

and arthur nodded, for he could never lie to his raven.

“i want you.”


End file.
